


Flower Crowns

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon and Link look beautiful in flowers.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> flower crowns are the BEST. also sidon braiding link's hair is 10000000% under rated.

Sidon laid back against a tree trunk, knees bent into a more comfortable position, braiding Link’s hair mindlessly as he rambled. He loved these times with Link, where he could just talk and stimulate his hands without worrying about anything or anyone judging him. He hoped Link enjoyed this time as much as he did, because if it were up to him, he’d hang out like this everyday. Not caring or worrying about the world, the kingdom, politics, meetings, dangers. Just spending time with his cherished, beloved Hylian mate. 

Link tapped Sidon’s leg.

“And I- oh! Yes? What is it?” 

Link sat up from where he was kneeling in front of Sidon, turning around. He presented a small circlet of flowers.

“What’s this?”

Link stood up, only able to be eye level like this if Sidon was sitting down, and placed the flowers over Sidon’s head. He sat confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh! This is a flower crown! A trend among Hylians to weave flower stems together to form fashionable crowns to wear! How delightful! You’ve made one for me!” 

Link nodded, smiling bashfully. He knelt down and picked up a second smaller one, placing it over the braid Sidon had given him.

“Now we match!” Sidon proclaimed. “It looks absolutely stunning on you Link. You should wear these more often.” 

Link’s face turned pink, but he laughed anyway. Sidon loved that laugh. As Link settled against his torso once again, Sidon clasped his arms around him protectively. 

“My precious Hylian. What would I do without you.”

Link pressed a kiss to Sidon’s stomach, the feeling mutual.


End file.
